Seven minutes in heaven
by x-yoruichi-sama-x
Summary: I suck at summeries, just read to find out. This is my first fanfic. Rating may change due to later chaps :


**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Remember when you were little and you dreamed of the fairy-tale boyfriend who will sweep you off your feet and take you away to his castle, where you will spend the rest of your life in his strong and manly arms? Here is the truth. There is no happy ending. These fantasies do not exist. The reality is, no man is perfect, and they are either players or too over the top. But, there is a small glimmer of hope that you will find a man that is perfect for you. And I have found that man.<p>

In the beginning we had hated each other to our very cores. We got into each other's businesses and tried to get each other into trouble in any way possible. But it just so happens that one fateful night our lives were changed, for good or for worse i will let you decide.

It is a hot summer night strangely enough for Scottish weather and I was getting ready for the party I had been invited to, it is my friend Chloe's 18th birthday everyone who was invited was buzzing about it. I have no idea what to wear and I have half an hour to go until we have to leave._ Great!_

Hayley one of my best friends is waiting down in the living room for me, she's been there waiting patiently for over an hour and a half. _Poor soul_ I thought to myself. Especially for having to put up with my mother's wittering. I know how annoyed she gets at meaningless talk

"Jade hurry up or were going to be late!" she called up to me in an irritated voice.

I giggle knowing she was getting frustrated but tried to hurry along.

I had decided to wear my favourite t-shirt its black with white writing across my chest saying "reality is a prison" and underneath a pink bear stitched together with buttons as eyes. It was cute and it made me look thinner. I mean I'm not fat but hell I'm not stick thin either. I was more on the chubby side. I decided to wear my blue boot-cut jeans that also made my legs look like they have more shape to them. I had still to decide what style to put my hair in so I left it down. I had natural brown hair with a side fringe that covered one eye. It also had lots of layers in it so it's easy to spike or tease when I wanted the scene look. As for shoes I went with a simple pair of black heel boots.

I walked across to my dresser and opened one of the drawers to admire my ever growing collection of bracelets, I put on my favourite one it was black leather with three silver scorpions on it. A simple clip on one but I still loved it. I then walked over to my desk to my jewellery box and picked out a necklace that would go with the outfit. I picked one that had a heart shaped pendant all black apart from silver swirls and lines with a silver chain to match. I then headed towards my bedside cabinet where I kept my rings. I put on my snake ring. It had black gems covering the snake and it looked like it was coiling around my finger. I really loved this ring. I don't know why, something just draws me to it. Once I stopped admiring my outfit and jewellery I headed towards my make-up kit.

I was applying the last of my mascara when my bedroom door was burst open. Hayley stood there with a gleam in her eyes. _Uh-oh_, she dashed over to my side and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the hallway. I had just about enough time to grab my heels before she dragged me down stairs. She stopped a moment allowing me to put them on but straight after she begun dragging me again.

"Hey! I'm not done yet! We still have fifteen minutes." I whine.

"Finish it in the car and we don't have fifteen minutes, that's how long it gets there by car!" she glances at her watch and her eyes bulge "were already late, c'mon!"

"Che sting-" was all I could say before she shot me a warning glance. I just laugh and continue getting dragged towards the car.

Sitting in the passenger side I barely managed to plug in my seat belt before Hayley was revving the engine to the car. I just roll my eyes in her attempt to impress me.

"Aww c'mon you know how much I love my baby!" I just stare at her like she was insane. _Who calls a car their baby?_

With that one look she kicked the car into gear and we were off speeding down the streets hoping to get there on time.

When we got to the party it was already in full swing, there aren't many people there but all of our close friends were there. Besides it was only a small house and I doubt the house could hold a _real _party. I scanned the room looking to see who was here already and to see if anyone was still to arrive and that's when I saw _him__**. **_He was sitting talking and smiling, in general having a laugh.

My head whipped around to look at Hayley. Her eyes looked guilty. She hung her head in shame trying to avoid further eye contact. _She invited him!_

"Why is _he_ here?" I demanded. I was already annoyed enough that I had been dragged away from my room without being able to finish my make-up properly. _Fair enough I was taking forever. But this! This is a new for Hayley._

"I'm sorry Jade I just want you two to get along, I know you used to be best friends at one point and it just tears me apart when I know the smile you have on your face is fake and I know the only time you are truly happy is when it involves something with him. I know you think you hate him but please give him a chance?" her eyes begging me to say yes.

I think back to all the times we hung around and had great laughs, a pang of guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. It's been over a year since I last spoke to him. I've been holding grudges for too long and it needs to stop I know that. But i will _never_ completely forgive him I know that for sure. But for the sake of my friends ill at least try to. _Try!_

"Fine!" I heaved a heavy sigh.

I hear a loud squeal next to me, it was Chloe. I turned to her grinning and walking over to her.

"Happy birthday!" I say while giving her a great big hug.

Hayley stepped forward giving her a hug too and congratulating her, she handed her a bag of gifts.

"These are from me and Jade we didn't know what to get you but with our awesome minds put together we came up with something, hope you like it" she smiled.

"Thanks ill open them later, but first we got to play some party games" she winked at Hayley and with a knowing smile she nodded. This doesn't sound good, they are plotting something I think to myself.

Chloe ushered us into the living room but before that she asked us to give her a personal belonging each, I know she was planning something but I didn't know what but I went with it, I had put in my favourite bracelet that _he_gave me and Hayley simply put in her compact mirror.

We sat down, while I being far away from him as possible, _I will try to be nice but I'm not promising anything_.

Chloe entered into the middle of the circle we had formed and looked at me with glee. I sucked in a deep breath and braced myself for the worse.

"Okay Jade since you are the youngest you can go first!" she smiled mischievously.

They definitely have planned something and I know for a fact I am not going to like it, I grimace slightly and ask her.

"what are we playing?"

"Seven minutes in heaven" she simply replied.

And with that my heart stopped head. Alone with a stranger in a dark room. I've heard stories about it and I definitely didn't like the sound of it.

"Uhh…no thanks I think I will pass" I mumble awkwardly.

"Ooh what is wrong Jade scared of a closet" Chloe sung merrily.

_Snap._ You see that is the thing about Chloe, she will use your weakness against you in order to get her way. In a way I admired her courage to do so and to have such a strong will. But not when it is used_ against_me, which I do not appreciate.

I just glare at her burning holes right down to her soul. I abruptly stand up, less than graceful and storm over to Chloe. I snatch the bag from her hands and close my eyes. I rummage around until I find something familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. I grab it and pull I out.

I open my eyes to see what item I had chosen and immediately regretted it, of course it was familiar. It was _his _chain that I had gotten him for his birthday a couple years back. It was rarely off his neck, why hadn't I noticed or recognised it before.

Mentally screaming at myself for being so stupid I groan out loud, the circle look up to me curious as to what u pulled out. I just raise my hand and show everyone the chain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? Be cruel it will only help me improve it :D  
>Please review! This is my first fanfic soo... you know. :) <strong>


End file.
